Walburga Black
Walburga Black Walburga Black was a pure-blood, Dark witch, the daughter of Pollux Black and Irma Crabbe, the sister of Alphard and Cygnus, the wife and second cousin of Orion Black, and the mother of Sirius and Regulus Black. She was also a member of the Black Family, an old wizarding family and one of the Sacred Twenty-Eight. Walburga began living in Grimmauld place after she married her second cousin Orion. She died in 1985, but Cassandra kept her portrait hung at 12 Grimmauld Place to respect her. Walburga's portrait makes anyone not in the pure-blood elite quite uncomfortable in her home, by constantly shouting insults and epithets at them. Biography Early Life Walburga was a member of the traditionalist pure-blood House of Black, who looked down on any except other "respectable" pure-blood wizards and believed in pure-blood supremacy. She was the daughter of Pollux Black and Irma Crabbe, and the sister of Alphard and Cygnus. Shortly after graduating Hogwarts, Walburga waited for her second cousin, Orion to finish his education before marrying him at some point in the 1950s. Family life and Death Walburga gave birth to a son, Sirius on 3 November 1959. However, Sirius was a severe disappointment to her because he did not agree with the ideology of blood purity and was sorted into Gryffindor house at Hogwarts, rather than the family's traditional house, Slytherin. Growing up, he tickled off his parents (particularly his mother) by decorating his room with posters from the Muggle world, depicting bikini-clad women and motorcycles, and he stuck them to his walls using irreversible sticking charms which infuriated Walburga more. Sirius was disinherited and removed from the Black Family tree when he left home at sixteen to live with the Potter Family. Walburga personally blasted her son from the tapestry. She maintained a habit of blasting people from the Black Family tree which stood in the hall of the family home at 12 Grimmauld Place if they displeased her, she did so to her brother, Alphard simply because he left gold to Sirius despite being disowned. According to Kreacher, Walburga was heartbroken by this abandonment, but nonetheless disowned them both to cleanse the tapestry. Luckily for her, Walburga gave birth to another son, Regulus in 1961. He followed the family traditions and joined the Slytherin House at Hogwarts, and eventually became his mother's favourite, as well as heir to the wealth, position, and traditions of the Black Family. Regulus became a Death Eater during the First Wizarding War; although neither Walburga nor Orion were followers of Lord Voldemort themselves, according to Sirius, they thought he "had the right idea", until they saw that Voldemort was ruthless in his pursuit for power, at which they got cold feet. Regulus was killed in 1979 after trying to destroy Voldemort's Horcrux, and died childless without an heir. As Regulus forbade Kreacher from telling this to anyone, Walburga thought Regulus died trying to leave the organisation. Walburga's husband Orion also died that same year from unknown causes. Walburga was devastated by the deaths of her son and husband. In 1981, Walburga's disowned son, Sirius was framed for the murder of his friend, Peter Pettigrew and 12 muggles, thus her son was sent to Azkaban. After hearing the news, Walburga set off to get her house back from Marlene and Sirius' children. When she arrived at 12 Grimmauld Place, she saw Marlene had run away but left 2-year-old Cassandra behind. Walburga took Cassandra in and raised her until her death. She died in 1985, leaving her house-elf Kreacher in her now-abandoned house, as well as leaving Cassandra in the custody of her niece, Bellatrix Lestrange.